jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Yoda41
right|300px __TOC__ Danke Danke für die kleine überarbeitung bei Irenez wenn du was außzusetzen hast musste mir nur schreiben. Darth Zero 20:42, 12. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Seitengröße Hi Yoda! Um den Fehler beim Speichern zu lösen, solltest du deine Diskussion vielleicht mal wieder archivieren... 14:40, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Videos Hi Yoda41 wenn ich versuche Videos in meine Jedipediaseite reinzustellen funktioniert das nicht.bitte helf mir. :Bitte auf dieser Diskussion nur noch abschnittsweise bearbeiten oder hinzufügen! 15:28, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Problem :Das Problem liegt darandas sich niemand die Videos angucken kann.Zumindest ich nicht.Kannst du dir denn die Videos angucken.Darth Vader15 16:55, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST)Darth Vader15 ::Ne, kann ich auch nicht.--Yoda41 Admin 16:58, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Ganz einfach, die Videos scheinen bei Toutube nicht mehr verfügbar zu sein, daher kann auch keins abgespielt werden.--Yoda41 Admin 17:02, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich will ja genau die gleichen Videos wie dusie auf deiner Jedipediaseite hast also haben unsere Vidoes genau den gleichen Code.Vielleicht funktioniert es wenn ich bei dir den Text markiere dann auf Kopieren klieke und bei mir dann wieder aufEinfügen.Aber darf man sowas in der Jedipedia machen? :::::Achso. Ich hab dir das mal gemacht. Wolltest du es so haben?--Yoda41 Admin 17:21, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Ja Danke.Aber wie hast du das hingekriegt?Hast du es von deiner seite zu meiner herüber Kopiert?Und wie kann ich andere Viedeos auf meine Jedipedai Seitebringen?Beantworte mir dies bitte. :Ja ich habs von mir kopiert. Bei anderen Videos musst du dann einfach deren Code in die Box einsetzen.--Yoda41 Admin 17:33, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Wo finde ich die Box und wo finde ich den code.Und hast du eine Idde warum es nicht funktioniert haben könnte?Und wie erstelle ich so eine Box? :Der Code steht beim jeweiligen Video. den musst du dann nur in das einbauen.--Yoda41 Admin 17:44, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Ja aber warum haben meine Videos nur geklappt als du denn Videocode Kopiert hast. :Das weiß ich leider auch nicht so genau.--Yoda41 Admin 22:36, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Leeren einer Seite? Hey Chef, keine Ahnung was da passiert ist. Wollte Mara Jade Skywalker reverten, dabei hat es den gesammten Inhalt gelöscht. Darth Schorsch hat dann gemeint, dass das irgendein Problem mit dem Speicher sei, was nur ein Admin zurück ändern kann. Pandora Diskussion 21:40, 14. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :OK, inzwischen hat sich Ackbar schon drum gekümmert. Werd das in Zukunft bedenken. Pandora Diskussion 21:42, 14. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Hallo Hi Yoda41 wann kommst du denn zu Wikipedia ich hab dir schon eine Nachricht auf deiner Benutzerseite in der Wikipedia hinterlassen.Machst du nun bei dem Artikel Star Wars Knights of the old Republic in der Wikipediamit mit oder nicht. :Bei wikipedia gibts da doch auch schon einen artikel zu oder? Außerdem bin ich nicht so der expetrte für das spiel--Yoda41 Admin 20:36, 15. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Nein es gibt nochkeinen Artikel in der Wiipediadrübe.Außedem ist es doch egal ob du dich mit dem Spielaußkennst,ich hab Star Wars Knights of the oldRepublic2 durchgespielt und kotor 1 bin ich am durchspielen. :Ich muss da widersprechen. Die KotOR-Spielreihe hat bereits einen Wikipediaartikel. 11:19, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Klonkrieg-Buch Hallo hab ma ne frage. Was ist deiner meinung nach das beste Klonkrieg-Buch wo auch wirklich Klonkrieger mir richtigen Schlachten vorkommen? Captain Zero alias Darth Zero 16:26, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Hi, also klonkriegsromane hab ich noch nicht alle gelesen. Das beste fand ich war bisher Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone. Aber wenn du wirklich Klonkriegergemetzel haben willst, würde ich dir eher die Feuertaufe empfehlen. Oder halt die Republik Commando reihe. Gruß --Yoda41 Admin 16:32, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke.Noch ne Frage muss man bei der Feuertaufe vorher was wissen (außer filme)? Captain Zero alias Darth Zero 16:35, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Nein, das eigentlich nicht. Der steht schon recht für sich. --Yoda41 Admin 16:41, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::Vielen Dank! Captain Zero alias Darth Zero 16:42, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::::Oder kennst du auch einen coolen Comic?Darth Zero 21:46, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Nein, Comics sind leider nicht so mein gebiet, da gibts aber einige, sieh dir einfach mal die kategorie:comics an.--Yoda41 Admin 21:55, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) RPG Erstmal hoffe ich das ich dich nicht nerve mit meinen vielen fragen wenn JA sag mir das bitte. Also meine Frage ist:Kennst du ein Klonkriege RPG-Forum was möglichst nicht zu lange läuft und noch Leute (bin 13) sucht?Darth Zero 19:56, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Hi, nein du nervst auf keinen fall^^. frag ruhig! Aber in diesem fall kann ich dir leider nicht helfen. ich habe mich zwar mal ne zeit lang mit star wars rpgs beschäftigt, aber zur zeit bin ich da nicht mehr auf dem laufenden.--Yoda41 Admin 20:29, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Schade aber trotzdem DankeDarth Zero 20:33, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Star wars Episode 5 Roman hi yoda, warum wurde mein betrag zu diesem thema gelöscht??ich finde es notwendig,diese begriffe zu erklären,sonst kann man auf den geadnken kommen,dass es meherere arten der macht gibt.mfg Naga Sadow 21:07, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Naga Sadow :Ja stimmt, man kann es erwähnen, aber leider hat die form nicht ganz gestimmt. Sieh dir mal in den anderen artikeln an, wie solche sachen gelöst werden. Meistens gibt es einee Überschrift "Trivia" und dann kommt eine kurze Erklärung, also nicht diese tabellarische form, in der du es angelegt hast. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 21:08, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::ja,ok...also,willst du den artikel nochmal neu verfassen??? --Naga Sadow 21:10, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST)Naga Sadow :::Nein, das soll dich jetzt auch nicht abschrecken. Versuch es doch einfach nochmal, dann lernst du auch fürs nächste mal.--Yoda41 Admin 21:11, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::ok,das mach ich dann morgen,aber hilf mir dabei bitte nochmal,ich hab im moment kein plan was ich da machen soll *gg*, also gute nacht^^.--Naga Sadow 21:12, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST)Naga Sadow :::::Natürlich bekommst du Hilfe.--Yoda41 Admin 21:19, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ok,danke!!! Naga Sadow 08:54, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST)Naga Sadow :könnetst du mir mal bitte ein beispiel geben,wo so etwas auch noch gemacht ist??? Naga Sadow 10:36, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST)Naga Sadow ::Ja, zum Beispiel hier. Ist zwar kein übersetzungsfehler, aber auch ein fehler.--Yoda41 Admin 10:47, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::so richtig?? --Naga Sadow 10:57, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST)Naga Sadow ::::Ja, genau! gut, so macht das doch gleich viel mehr her. Ich mach noch grad die feinheiten und dann passt das.--Yoda41 Admin 11:03, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ok danke yoda!! Naga Sadow 11:06, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST)Naga Sadow Autor!?! Du bist doch ein Autor,oder? Da musst du doch sicherlich wissen wie ein StarWars Buch anerkannt wird. Muss man das irgentwo einschicken? Und,hast du dir davor ALLE Bücher durchgelesen damit du kein doppeltes schreibst??? Darth Zero 10:30, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich ein Autor wäre?.--Yoda41 Admin 13:20, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::In deinem Babel steht du ...stimmt sry für den spam-.-Darth Zero 13:45, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST)